


Verellä ja hiellä

by Avaruuspiraatti



Series: Köydenvetoa [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 20:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12872532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaruuspiraatti/pseuds/Avaruuspiraatti
Summary: Shiro on poissa, eikä Keithillä ole koskaan ollut yhtä paha olla.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä jatkaa siitä, mihin [Köydenvetoa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12872253) jäi. Taustaa: Shiro on poissa, Keith ei osaa purkaa pahaa oloaan oikein, ja Keith ja Lance pallottelee ”ollaan, ei olla” -suhteessa.

Keithin keuhkoja poltti. Hän seisoi simulaatiohuoneen keskellä taistelurobotin, Leijonalinnan gladiaattorin, kanssa vastatusten, kuten oli seissyt jokaisena päivänä viimeisten kolmen viikon aikana. Gladiaattori kiersi häntä, kuin kissapeto valmiina iskemään kiinni, ja Keith kohotti bajardinsa valmiina vastaamaan sen hyökkäykseen. Hänen käsivarsiaan ja hartioitaan särki, ja hänen kämmenensä olivat hiestä liukkaat.  
  
Gladiaattorin silmä välähti ja se rynnisti sähkökeihäs koholla häntä kohti. Keith karjaisi ja syöksyi eteenpäin. Hän ehti hädin tuskin vastata gladiaattorin hyökkäykseen, kun sen keihäs jo iski hänen bajardinsa terää vasten. Iskun voima yllätti Keithin ja hän kompuroi taaksepäin. Gladiaattori heilautti keihästään uudestaan ja pakotti Keithin puolustautumaan. Heidän aseensa löivät yhteen ja syntyneet kipinät pistelivät Keithin käsivarsilla. Hän joutui taas perääntymään, eikä pystynyt vastaamaan enää gladiaattorin kolmanteen hyökkäykseen. Bajardi lipesi hänen käsistään ja lensi kalahtaen lattialle. Hän yritti sukeltaa sen perään, mutta silloin gladiaattori iski keihään hänen selkäänsä. Sähköshokki sai Keithin haukkomaan henkeään ja kaatoi hänet lamaantuneena kasvot edellä lattiaan. Hän puri kieleensä. Gladiaattorin silmästä sammui valo ja pian Keith oli taas yksin.  
  
Keithin kädet vapisivat, kun hän ponnisti nelinkontilleen ja sylki verta lattialle. Häntä huimasi ja oksetti, eikä hän päässyt takaisin jaloilleen, vaikka yritti. Hän konttasi huoneen poikki vesipullonsa luokse, mutta lyyhistyi seinän viereen, ennen kuin ehti juoda siitä. Simulaatiohuoneen komentokeskukseen vievä ovi liukui pian auki ja kalpeakasvoinen Hunk marssi hänen luokseen.  
  
”Keith—”  
  
”Älä”, Keith keskeytti ja nosti kättään, ”olen okei.”  
  
”Keith”, Hunk toisti ja seisahtui hänen vierelleen, ”tiedän, että lupasin auttaa sua treenaamaan, mutta tämä alkaa mennä liian pitkälle. Katso itseäsi!”  
  
Keith mulkaisi Hunkia. Tämä väänteli hermostuneen oloisena sormiaan.  
  
”Mun on kerrottava tästä Lancelle”, Hunk sanoi hiljempaa.  
  
”Teet sen ja mä vannon, että otan hatkat”, Keith sanoi kylmästi.  
  
Hunk pudisti päätään. ”Tiedätkö sä, kuinka pahalta tuo oikeasti tuntuu? Tuollainen uhkailu.”  
  
Keith tuhahti ja käänsi katseensa kattoon. Kyllä hän tiesi.  
  
”Mä haen Lancen”, Hunk sanoi varmemmin, ”se saa puhua sulle järkeä.”


	2. Chapter 2

Keith painoi otsansa suihkun kaakeleita vasten ja käänsi hanan auki. Kuuma vesi särki hänen tuoreita mustelmiaan. Hän vapisi. Jo hetkeksi Keith oli unohtanut levottomuuden, joka oli tehnyt pesän Shiron muotoiseen aukkoon rintalastan alle, mutta nyt se vyöryi takaisin kaksinkertaisena. Kuva Shiron tyhjästä ohjaustuolista pyyhki hänen ylitseen, eikä hän saanut sitä enää mielestään, vaikka yrittikin pakottaa itsensä ajattelemaan muuta. He olivat voittaneet Zarkonin, mutta millä hinnalla? Keith kiroili ja löi nyrkkinsä seinään.  
  
”Keith!”  
  
Keith säpsähti. Kylpyhuoneen ovi liukui auki.  
  
”Keith?”  
  
Keith piilotti punertavat rystysensä, kun Lance repi suihkukaapin oven auki.  
  
”Täällähän sä olet”, Lance sanoi.  
  
”Painu vittuun”, Keith sylki ja yritti vetää oven takaisin kiinni. Hän oli kuitenkin käyttänyt kaikki voimansa harjoitteluun ja antoi tuskin haastetta Lancelle.  
  
”Hunk sanoi, että sä olisit huonossa jamassa, mutta kyllähän sä ihan kunnossa näytät olevan”, Lance sanoi ivaavaan sävyyn, ”ihan yhtä kiukkuinen kuin aina ennenkin.”  
  
”Mä en halua sua tänne vittuilemaan”, Keith sanoi ja käänsi Lancelle selkänsä. Hän tunsi Lancen sormet pian selässään ja säpsähti, kun tämä painoi gladiaattorin sähkökeihään jättämää mustelmaa.  
  
”Sun selkä näyttää ihan kamalalta”, Lance sanoi ja kuulosti lempeämmältä, ”mitä ihmettä sä olet oikein tehnyt?”  
  
”Ei ole sun ongelmasi”, Keith mutisi ja tyrkki Lancen kädet ulos suihkukopista, ”mene pois.”  
  
Lance nojasi ovenkarmiin ja pudisti päätään. ”Sä olet tuskin puhunut mulle koko viikkoon ja sitten, kun sä vihdoin puhut, sä olet  _tällainen._ ”  
  
”Mä haluan olla yksin, okei”, Keith korotti ääntään, ”onko se liikaa pyydetty?”  
  
Lance katsoi häntä silmiin, tuhahti ja heitti kätensä ilmaan. ”Ihan sama. Miten vain.”  
  
”Kiitos.”  
  
Lance painoi suihkukaapin oven kiinni. Keith näki höyrystyneiden seinien läpi, että tämä jäi hetkeksi empimään.  
  
”Mä oikeasti yritän vain auttaa”, Lance viimein sanoi, ”mutta sä teet siitä todella hankalaa. Mäkin alan olla sietokykyni rajoilla.”  
  
”Mene jo.”  
  
Hän kuuli Lancen tuhahtavan, ennen kuin tämä jätti hänet taas yksin. Keith puristi silmänsä kiinni ja käänsi suihkun kuumemmalle.


	3. Chapter 3

Keith tuijotti ovea. Hän ei uskaltanut lähteä kylpyhuoneesta, sillä hän tiesi, että Lance olisi odottamassa häntä. Keith ei halunnut vielä kohdata tätä. Lance nimittäin haluaisi puhua hänen kanssaan kipeistä asioista, joita hän oli vältellyt jo pitkään, ja Lance haluaisi kysyä kysymyksiä, joihin Keithillä ei ollut vieläkään vastauksia.  _Mitä me ollaan? Miksi sä teet tämän itsellesi? Merkitsenkö mä sulle edes mitään?_  
  
Keith hengitti syvään ja rohkaistui. Makuuhuone oli kuitenkin tyhjä ja yllättäen hän tunsi olonsa pettyneeksi.  
  
  
  
Lance jutusteli Hunkin ja Pidgen kanssa oleskelutilassa, kun Keith saapui paikalle. He istuivat kolmistaan sohvalla ja nauroivat luultavasti jollekin Lancen vitseistä. Keskustelu tyrehtyi kuin seinään, kun Keith astui näkyville.  
  
”Mun pitää mennä hoitamaan yksi juttu”, Pidge mutisi ja vältti katsomasta Keithiä silmiin kävellessään tämän ohi. Keith oli vasta eilen räjähtänyt hänelle ja haukkunut häntä itsekkääksi kakaraksi.  
  
Hunkin hymy oli kireä, kun Keith istui sohvalle.  
  
”Joten”, Lance tapasi hitaasti ja käänsi katseensa sitäkin hitaammin takaisin Hunkiin, ”mä siis tulin takaisin joskus yhdentoista aikaan ja komentaja Iverson veti siitä tietenkin herneen nenäänsä ja —”  
  
Keithin oli vaikea keskittyä Lancen tarinaan. Hän väänteli sormiaan ja yritti päättää, ottaako katsekontaktia kumpaakaan pojista vai ei. Hänellä oli outo olo. Keith oli kuluneiden viikkojen aikana ollut niin paljon yksin, ettei hän osannut enää olla muiden seurassa luonnollisesti. Nekin kerrat, kun hän oli ottanut osaa tiimin yhteisiin ruokailuihin tai ajanviettoihin, hän oli vain murjottanut ja tiuskinut. Hän ei ollut tahallaan kusipää, ei tietenkään, mutta välillä rintaa pakottava tunne helpottui vasta, kun hän sai huutaa jollekin.  
  
”Keith?”  
  
Keith säpsähti. Lance tuijotti häntä vaativasti silmiin.  
  
”Mitä?” hän ärähti.  
  
”Hunk leipoi aikaisemmin keksejä”, Lance sanoi sovittelevaan äänensävyyn, ”ehkä säkin haluaisit?”  
  
Keith katsoi Hunkia (tämän hymy oli vieläkin kireä), sitten taas Lancea. Hän oli aivan varma, että Lance kysyi sitä vain hyvää hyvyyttään.  
  
”Ei ole nälkä”, Keith mutisi. Tunnelma huoneessa tuntui vapautuvan hänen lähtiessään ja Keithiä itketti.


	4. Chapter 4

4:03. Keith tuijotti kelloa, eikä saanut unta.  
  
4:13. Hän seisoi Lancen makuuhuoneen ulkopuolella, muttei uskaltanut koputtaa.  
  
4:32.  _”Keith?” — ”Sori, ei ollut tarkoitus herättää.” — ”Ei se mitään. Onko kaikki hyvin?” — ”…” — ”Keith?” — ”Saanko mä tulla tänne hetkeksi?”_  
  
5:03. Keith nieleskeli ja laukesi Lancen suuhun.  
  
  
Seksi auttoi unohtamaan. Kun kalua pakotti ja Lance toisti hänen nimeään, oli vaikea ajatella muuta. Euforiasta oli tullut kipulääke. He nussivat ja Keith unohti, miltä mustelmat ja ikävä tuntuivat. Hän unohti, että kaikki oli pielessä ja se oli varmasti hänen oma vikansa. Hän unohti pelätä tulevansa taas hylätyksi.  
  
  
(Kaikki olivat jättäneet hänet, joten miksei Lancekin. Shirokin oli.)


	5. Chapter 5

Linna halusi puristaa hänet kasaan. Keith harhaili pimeillä käytävillä, muttei päässyt pakoon tunnetta, joka seurasi. Se oli herättänyt hänet parin tunnin yöunien jälkeen ja ajanut pakoon Lancen vierestä. Nyt hänen päätään särki ja varpaitaan kylmäsi.  
  
  
Keith tiesi, että se oli täysin hänen oma vikansa. Hän oli päästänyt Shiron liian lähelle ja tukeutunut tähän liikaa. Ehkä Keith oli kaivannut perhettä. Ja ehkä se, että Shiro oli nähnyt hänessä jotain muuta kuin pelkän kapinoivan nuoren, oli pistänyt läpi hänen suojakuorestaan. Shiro oli tukenut häntä Galaksikasarmissa ja silloin, kun hän oli paljastunut galra-hybridiksi. Shiro oli aina ollut vakaa ja turvallinen.  
  
Shiro oli (ollut) pysyvä.  
  
   
Hangaarissa oli kylmä. Sukkulat seisoivat rivissä sen molemmalla seinustalla ja odottivat. Keith muisti, kuinka helpolta se oli kerran tuntunut: repun pakkaaminen ja varma ajatus lähtemisestä. Hän käveli lähimmän sukkulan luokse ja kokeili sen pintaa.  
  
”Ethän sä ole taas karkaamassa?”  
  
Keith puristi silmänsä kiinni.  _Mene pois._  Yllättäen hän tunsi olonsa kuitenkin helpottuneeksi.  
  
”Mä en jaksa enää juosta sun perässä”, Lance jatkoi ja käveli Keithin vierelle. Hän heitti Keithin punaiset leijona-aamutossut tämän eteen.  
  
Keith tuhahti, mutta pisti tossut kuitenkin jalkaansa.  _Painu. Vittuun._  Lance silitti hänen selkäänsä ja yllättäen sekin tuntui vain hyvältä.  
  
”En edes ollut lähtemässä”, Keith mutisi, kun Lance pysyi hiljaa, ”en ainakaan pelkässä yöpuvussa.”  
  
Lance tyrskähti ja kietoi kätensä hänen hartioidensa ympärille. ”Justiinsa.”  
  
He olivat siinä kauan. Vähitellen Keithin varpaat lämpenivät ja Lancen tiukka halaus muuttui rennommaksi. Kello oli ehkä jo kahdeksan, kun Lance viimein puhui:  
  
”Tuletko sä takaisin nukkumaan?”  
  
Keith nyökkäsi ja hymyili, kun Lance pörrötti hänen tukkaansa.


	6. Chapter 6

Keithiä oksetti. Gladiaattori löi hänet maahan yhä uudestaan ja uudestaan. Mitä kauemmin rääkkiä kesti, sitä kurjemmaksi Keithin olo muuttui. Hänen rystysiään poltti, ja auki haljennut huuli aristi kosketusta. Suussa maistui veri. Keith yökkäsi ilmaa ja taipui kaksin kerroin, kun gladiaattori iski häntä vatsaan.  
  
”Pysäytä harjoitus”, Keith yskäisi. Gladiaattori hajosi bittipölyksi, ja Keith oli varma, että jos Shiro olisi ollut siellä hänen kanssaan, tämä olisi moittinut häntä ajattelemattomaksi. Se teki hänen olostaan entistä kurjemman.  
  
Hän mietti, miksei ollut jäänyt Lancen viereen herättyään.  
  
  
Lance, Hunk ja Pidge istuivat keittiössä, kun Keith laahusti paikalle hakemaan vettä ja suuhunpantavaa. Lancen ilme kirkastui hänet huomatessaan.  
  
”Huomenta!” Lance hymyili ja hyysäsi Keithin jakkaralle istumaan. ”Mitä saisi olla? Kahvia? Ruokamönjää? Meillä on vielä niitä Hunkin tekemiä keksejäkin, jos haluat maistaa.”  
  
Keith kohotti kulmiaan, eikä ehtinyt vastaamaan, kun Lance iski jo hänen eteensä tyhjän kahvikupin ja puoliksi syödyn keksilautasen. Hunk hymyili vinosti. Pidge tutki kynsiään.  
  
”Mä osaan ottaa itsekin”, Keith mutisi, kun Lance kaatoi hänen kuppinsa täyteen. Lance vain hymisi ja suukotti hänen ohimoaan.  
  
”Mä taidan tästä lähteä”, Pidge sanoi ja työnsi jakkaran irti pöydästä. Hunk hymyili leveämmin ja nojasi käteensä. Keithin korvat punoittivat.  
  
”Sinuna antaisin meidän peikolle jotain kylmää tuohon huuleen”, Pidge hymähti, ennen kuin luikki pakoon. Keith rypisti otsaansa. Pidge taisi kantaa hänelle vieläkin kaunaa. Shiro olisi luultavasti käskenyt hänet Pidgen perään ja pyytämään tältä anteeksi.  
  
Lance iski Keithin eteen kylmäpussin ja ruokamönjäkulhon, ennen kuin istuutui itsekin.  
  
”Milloinkohan sä viimeksi olet syönyt meidän kanssa aamupalaa?” Lance pohti ääneen.  
  
Keith pyöritti lusikkaa kahvikupissaan. Hän ei enää muistanut.


	7. Chapter 7

Shiron katoamisesta oli kulunut kaksi kuukautta, eikä ketään tuntunut enää kiinnostavan. Se teki Keithistä vihaisen. Joinain päivinä hän lensi takaisin taistelukentälle etsimään Shiroa, mutta palasi joka kerta tyhjin käsin. Toisina hän lukitsi itsensä simulaatiohuoneeseen ja lopetti treenaamisen vasta, kun koko kehoa koski ja hän ei päässyt enää ylös lattialta.  
  
Huono olo tuli ja meni aalloissa, eikä se johtunut enää vain Shiron poissaolosta. Se johtui Allurasta, joka halusi heidän etsivän uuden paladiinin mustalle leijonalle. Se johtui Coranista, joka ei halunnut enää pitää linnan tutkia taukoamatta päällä. Se johtui Pidgestä, joka ei vieläkään suostunut katsomaan häntä silmiin, sekä Hunkista, joka välillä unohti hymyillä hänelle sanoessaan hyvää huomenta.  
  
Mutta ehkä eniten se johtui Lancesta, joka ei enää hakenut häntä väkisin simulaatiohuoneesta, vannottanut tulemaan takaisin etsintälennoilta tai antanut nopeita suukkoja kaataessaan kahvia aamuisin.  
  
 _Mä en jaksa enää juosta sun perässä_ , Keith muisti ja oli itkuisempi kuin ennen.  
  
  
  
Lancen huoneesta kuului pelimusiikkia ja satunnaisia kirouksia. Keith väänteli sormiaan ja vaihteli painoa jalalta toiselle. Hän ei uskaltanut koputtaa. Hän tiesi, että Lance oli yksin, mutta aloitteen tekeminen tuntui vaikealta.  
  
Ovi liukui äkisti auki ja Lance oli törmätä häneen. He molemmat säikähtivät.  
  
”Ai moi”, Lance tokaisi ja kohotti kulmiaan, ”olitko tulossa pelaamaan? Mä olin vain menossa hakemaan vettä.”  
  
Keith vilkaisi Lancen ohi suurta peliruutua ja pudisti päätään.  
  
”Ai”, Lance sanoi ja näytti pohtivan hetken, ”no haluaisitko sä tulla pelaamaan? Siinä on yksi taso, jota en pääse yksin läpi.”  
  
Keith väänteli taas sormiaan. Miksi se tuntui niin ylitsepääsemättömältä? Lance oli siinä, eikä työntänyt häntä pois, joten miksi puhuminen tuntui vaikealta.  
  
”Vai oliko sulla jotain muuta asiaa?” Lance kysyi varovasti.  
  
Keith kietoi kädet ympärilleen ja puri poskensa sisäpintaa, jottei olisi itkenyt. Hän vapisi.  
  
”S-saanko mä tulla vain katsomaan?”  
  
”Joo, tietenkin”, Lance sanoi ja tarttui häntä kädestä. ”Onhan kaikki hyvin?”  
  
 _Mun pää ei kestä enää._  
  
”Joo, on. Halusin vain seuraa.”


End file.
